The Damned One
by Party Marti
Summary: Everything she loved ripped away in seconds. As she is cast down into a new hell to endure a life isolation, voracity, and bloodshed. A life she didn't want New main character in the hollows universe, but will include Ivy, Rachel and a new focus on Erica


**Author's Note**: The story will be focused on a new main character of my creation and include a few different sub-plots as well to fit them into Kim Harrison's world of the Hollows. There will also definitely be Ivy and Rachel along with other Hollows' characters as the story progresses. I promise.

Feedback would be much appreciated so I know if I should continue!

**Prelude**

I sat slouched in a chair on the far side of the living room, facing the front window. The massive glass structure took the place of the entire wall, framing the vanilla colored moon perfectly amidst the darkening blanket of clouds on the horizon. It's glow cast the room in a milky incandescent light. The decor color palette monochromatic, with a splash of red here and there. The furniture was geometric, and sleek. The definition of New Era Modern. Everything was perfectly arranged about the room with a fashion forward precision. Abstract paintings of scribbles, swirls, and crying eyes adorned the walls complementing the color scheme throughout the room, but not even they could bring a sliver of life into it. It felt empty. I felt empty. I was alone. The monstrous window on-looked the forested landscape below now engulfed in complete darkness. Here I was yet, again at my wits end. My mind was a torrent of emotions for the first time in awhile, from pain, to sorrow, and regret… A regret that I can feel in the depths of my soul…a regret that resonates within me like a second heart, beating, alive, coursing through my veins, effecting every pore, rooting itself deep within me. My stoic facade was weakening, even if only for these brief wall I've spend so long building up is starting to erode…and right now this is something I can not afford. I've come way to far to lose it now…I slammed my fist hard against the wall. The entire cement block fluctuated violently with the impact, fragmenting immediately. The cracks snaked down the wall splintering off in different directions. _Damn it…_ I gritted my teeth welcoming the waves of pain. I could feel the pulsating throb radiating from my hand into my arm. My blood thrumming loudly in my ears, as my focus reached out blindly for solace. Straining for anything to quiet my building anxiety.

A soft sigh left my lips as I glanced outside observing the dismal weather. The storm raging outside reflected me in every possible way. The clouds, a dark reminder of what's to come, and the light that I've long since lost from my life; consumed by a never ending black hole. The lightning, a quick single flash that blinds you for mere seconds hindering movement, disrupting a clear train of thought leaving you frozen momentarily in fear. , is the storm itself; a savage tornado of unrelenting rage unleashing itself upon the Earth below, reflecting my own amplified fury. A fury that takes root as vengeance, which is now slowly consuming me. Gnawing away at my conscience sinking it's vicious teeth in for more. As it molds me anew. Into an even more volatile monster. I've come to lust for it… Relishing in the sick satisfaction it brings to me. Welcoming it. Craving for more,until I can finally sedate it's feverish hunger. This sole emotion has created what I've become today. A cold…callous, vehement creature. The creature birthed to complete an urgent endeavor. One I vowed some time ago to quench this burning desire. A desire for revenge. Revenge for all I have lost, and will never have again. Achieved by execution. The execution of the single soul who has caused me to be tossed into a life of obscurity. A life of voracity, and bloodshed. The life of a killer…

Returning my attention back towards the window the rain began to pound at the glass violently, as the wind howled, ravaging the trees blowing them sideways with an overwhelming force. The sky was now pitch black hovering over the landscape menacingly. It stretched it's claws across the horizon savagely devouring any signs of light, leaving nothing in it's wake. The bright lights usually visible far off in the distance of New York's city skyline where now nonexistent. Gone. Leaving only the reclusive feeling of isolation. Lightening illuminated the bleak forest below casting eerie shadows on the ground, followed by a deafening roar of thunder rattling the windows. I closed my eyes, listening. Listening closely to nature's music letting the rhythmic pattern of the rain, and booms of thunder soothe me. As I tried to push back the flood of emotions bowling underneath my skin. The storm was undoubtedly a mirror image of everything I was and have become. It's embodiment of me illustrated like a painted picture of nature's somber beauty. My past a bitter end to all I cherished, but I have not been defeated. No…not just yet. Instead it was the start of a second life. A stepping stone of what I'm must transcend to, and the conviction I've formed to accomplish the task. I sighed. My emotions starting to regain a stable balance, I could control. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, relaxing the building tension in my muscles. Moments like this allowed me to breath, and regain a single piece of my humanity I seemed to have relinquished some time ago…Moments like this allow me to relive memories I treasure, and adore. Memories that I can only see when my mind is void of all the bullshit I endure on the day to day basis of my work. It's only in these short moments that I can take time for myself to reminisce on who I was…But it's here in these fragile moments that I'm haunted with memories I would rather not relive. These are the memories that keep the fires of vengeance burning relentlessly inside of me. These memories have become a parasitic fiend whose grip will constrain my soul forever. These are the memories of everything I was, everything I had, and everything I suffered through. Gone in seconds, minutes… was all that was precious to me. All I could want ripped from my grasp in one swift swing…where I fell, and had to watch…I balled my fist up tight, my body beginning to tremble, blood surging rapidly through my veins, my heart beat quickening as my internal body temperature intensified. I was hot with rage, as the memories came barreling back…

**Author's Note**: The story will be focused on a new main character of my creation and include a few different sub-plots as well to fit them into Kim Harrison's world of the Hollows. There will also definitely be Ivy and Rachel along with other Hollows' characters as the story progresses. I promise.

Feedback would be much appreciated so I know if I should continue!


End file.
